Sin
by X-Keva-X
Summary: I dedicate this to a group of simpletons that troll stories just for flaming purposes. Yet they claim they don't do that. Summary: Sess lusts after his older sister and has his way with her while she is sleeping. Posted for flamers only!


This is one of my older stories that I never posted on this site nor did I ever intend on posting it on this site. However; I am not posting this for my fans I am posting this for my flamers; because after all they know everything there is to know about everything and us pathetic authors know absolutely nothing. Then again if it wasn't for us authors then they would have nothing to do.

So if any of you manage to get tagged by this silly little group of flamers; my advice to you is to tell them how boring they are as when they flame you they have to write a novel telling you how stupid you are and how sucky your story is. And if you manage to get past the first paragraph of their pathetic little rant you will quickly notice that they repeat themselves over and over and over again; just using different words to say the same thing. Now that's intelligence for you.

My favorite thing about this little group is that they too are authors with different screen names; yet they don't have the guts to associate their own stories with their club. Kind of hypocritical if you ask me. Just goes to show that they are desperate for attention as their own stories are most likely sucky so they have to get acknowledgment (oooh that's a big word... here TWJ let me dumb it down for you. It means to be noticed.) somehow.

So here I post this just for you so that you can feel that special warmth that you can't seem to get from anywhere else. Much love. NUM

XX

Sesshoumaru stood by his half-sister's bed staring down at her sleeping form with a grin on his face. After so long of lusting after his half-sister he was finally going to have her. Some of her sleeping herbs she brought home from school for her project, ensured she wouldn't wake up… well not completely anyway.

He knew all about the magical herbs from the feudal era, his half-sister told him all about them; she had studied how healers in the feudal era took care of and healed their patients and what medicines they used to make surgeries easier to perform. She even had some of the plants they used back then she had gathered for her school project. Taking some without her noticing he crushed the dry leaves into a powder, mixed it with oil and water to make easier to get it into her with out her noticing.

It was easy putting some of the sleeping potion in her tea at dinner then it was just a matter of time until it took its hold upon her and she had no choice but to go to bed, exhausted for no apparent reason. He had desired his half-sister since he first came into his own sexuality at twelve. Now he was fifteen and had waited long enough to get his hands on her and those damnable long long enticing legs always bared with those way too short skirts she always wore.

He pulled the blanket from her sleeping form and stared down at her in her little shorts and thin tank top. She moaned then rolled over onto her side, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Sitting down on the bed next to her head, he moved until he was straddling her and lifted her up so that she was leaning against his chest.

"MMMM… What?" Kagome questioned sleepily.

"Shhh… Just go back to sleep." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear then placed a light kiss on her neck just under her ear.

"Oh okay." Kagome responded with a large yawn; dropping her head back onto his shoulder falling back to sleep.

He slipped his hands around her waist just at the hem of her shirt and began dragging his hands upwards along her flesh pushing her shirt up.

"Kagome" He whispered in her ear. "I need you to raise your arms."

"Hmmm?" She moaned as her eyes fluttered slightly then settled closed.

"Lift your arms Kagome." He ordered.

"Okay." She yawned and did as she was told. "What's going on?"

"Just a dream." He said with a small lick to her ear then pulled her tank top off flinging it to the floor.

"A dream?" She questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hai" He whispered, fanning his hot breath across her cheek as his hands slid up her abdomen to her breasts, where he began massaging and tweaking her nipples until they were taut and hard.

Kagome moaned against the sensation. "Good dream." She moaned.

He suddenly became worried that she was coming out of her drugged sleep, so he stuck his hand into his shorts pocket and pulled out the small vile of the sleeping potion and grabbing the strip of cloth he had in his other pocket, poured some of the sleeping potion onto the cloth strip and brought it up to her mouth. "Kagome open your mouth for me." He said in her ear with just enough power in his voice to tell her that he was in charge and she had better listen.

Her brow furrowed again. "Open…" Before she could finish what she was about to say, something wet was put into her mouth. She chewed on it; trying to spit it out of her mouth, causing the liquid to seep out of the cloth and explode across her tongue. It was bitter and tasted very familiar but her mind was far to gone in a sleep filled haze and something was touching her in a most pleasurable way.

Sesshoumaru tied the gag to the back of her head and went back to his ministrations on her pert little breasts. His right hand slid down her chest, over her firm flat stomach and slipped past the waistband of her shorts. He was surprised to find that she was shaved clean down there and groaned against her neck at the feel of her soft flesh just above her little nub of pleasure.

Slipping his finger down he pressed against the nub and was received with a muffled moan of pleasure through the gag in her mouth. His shorts; which were already tight and uncomfortable when he walked into her room, suddenly became even more tight as his erection throbbed against the binding fabric.

Ignoring the discomfort for the time being, he slipped his finger down lower finding her already wet entrance and dipped his finger into her, slowly pumping it in and out. Her muffled groans and moans spurred him on as her hips twitched trying to take more of his finger into her.

As he felt her beginning to peak, he stopped his ministrations on her body getting a small whimper deep in her throat.

Lying her down on the bed, he grabbed her hands and using his belt tied her hands to her headboard. Once he had her securely tied in place, he stripped himself of his shorts and got on the bed straddling her thighs. Leaning down, he wrapped his lips around her nipple as his other hand teased the other.

Kagome moaned lightly into her gag and arched her back towards the source of the pleasure. She took a deep shuttering breath in causing more of the liquid, mixed with her saliva to seep from the gag and slid down her throat. She could feel herself wanting to fall completely into the darkness of sleep but the pleasure coursing through her body wouldn't allow her to fall completely. She tried to open her eyes to see who was touching her, but her tired brain would not allow it. Then there was the voice; so familiar that the name and face belonging to that voice was lingering on the tip of her tongue, but just out of reach enough she couldn't grasp it.

Sesshoumaru kissed his way down her chest, across her tightening belly, to the waistband of her shorts. Hooking his fingers over them, he pulled them down, dragging his fingers along her flesh until he reached her feet, and pulling them off sending them to the floor.

Sliding back up her legs he pushed them apart, settling himself between her legs, staring down at her. He picked this night because it was the night of the full moon, illuminating her room just enough to give him teasing glimpses of her body. Looking down at her, her wet lips were swollen and begging for his attentions.

He stroked her gently with his fingers, teasingly causing her to moan and buck her hips. He smirked at her need and her wetness before he leaned down and wasted no time in plunging his tongue deep into her wet folds.

Kami she tasted better than he thought she would. He pushed as deep as he could with his tongue while his finger rolled around her little bud, causing her legs to quiver as they instinctually spread further apart to give him better access.

Sesshoumaru continued his assault until she was gasping through her gag, hips bucking and before he knew it, she washed over him with her release, causing him to lap at her harder and faster until he cleaned up every drop of her.

He couldn't wait any longer; he had to be in her and had to do so now. Sliding up her body, he placed his lips to her neck, sucking and kissing as his length pressed against her tight little opening. Slipping the tip in, he felt her trying to clench around him as her hips thrust towards him, wanting to get him deep into her.

With a groan he slipped deeper into her until he came to her barrier and stopped all movement. She was untouched? He questioned in his mind since he was sure she and her boyfriend Inuyasha had already engaged in this activity. Perhaps he should… Before he could have any second thoughts about taking her virginity, she thrust her hips upwards causing him to fill her completely.

Kagome whimpered against the slight pain, but the feeling of being filled where she burned the most overrode the pain. She just wanted the tightening burn to go away and what ever was slowly slipping into her was sure to make it leave her.

"Kami" Sesshoumaru gasped as her inner muscles clenched tightly around him forcing him to slowly slide out of her and plunge back in. His lips worked her neck as he slowly picked up the pace until he was plunging deeply into her, forcing her to grunt and moan into the gag.

Pulling down the gag, he pressed his lips to hers, delving his tongue into her hot mouth, plundering her as she pressed back against him. He kept their lips locked as he pounded into her as fast and as hard as he could, until they both tensed painfully as their releases coated each other.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her panting in euphoric bliss. She was better than he imagined her to be. Yet he wasn't nearly done with her yet for what he was about to do he had to make sure she was more out than aware.

Climbing off her and the bed, he grabbed the vile and poured a few more drops into her mouth and replaced the gag. Getting back up on the bed between her legs, he lifted them up, causing her back to bend awkwardly as he placed her fleshy little ass in his lap.

He stroked her rear entranced with his tip as his fingers worked her wet little hole, plunging in and out, forcing her to give off whispered moans. He slowly pressed his tip into her puckered entrance, causing her to jerk and stiffen against the painful intrusion. However he paid no mind to her reactions as he pushed further into her, causing her to cry out muffled screams of pain. She was so tight around him, he just couldn't stop, and in one swift motion, he thrust himself home.

He held tightly to her struggling legs as his head dropped back in pure pleasure at her tight hotness. He just stayed completely still until her struggles ceased and her muscles clenched so tight around him, he was sure she was going to dismember him on the spot. "Kami Kagome you're so fuckin tight." He panted as he pulled almost all the way out then thrust as hard as he could back in.

Her cries of pain spurred him on wanting to hurt her for making him suffer when she would flounce her body around in front of him like a forbidden fruit. So long he had wanted her and now she was his and he was going to take her hard and fast no matter how painful it was for her.

He slid his hands up to her calves as he rose higher on his knees and pushed her legs until her knees were almost touching her shoulders. Spreading her legs further apart he began jarring her body with brutal thrusts, seemingly getting deeper with every forward push. "You fucking bitch!" He panted. "You like it like this don't you?!" He practically growled with a particularly hard thrust.

Kagome screamed into her gag as the pain was sending white jolts of blinding pressure coursing through her entire body. Her pleasant dream suddenly turned into a deadly nightmare and she just wanted it to end.

Sesshoumaru thrust a few more times before he tightened and spilled his seed into her body. Releasing his hold upon her legs he fell atop her, kissing her neck and apologizing. "Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered between panting breaths. "You have teased me for so long with your tempting body only to be denied because you're my..." He trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence to make sure she didn't know it was him. He kissed her neck as he stroked her body with his hands trying to wipe the pain from her body.

He pulled out of her battered rear entrance and rubbed his semi-erect length against her core until he was hard again and her cries of pain became mixed with moans of pleasure. He pressed into her, slowly thrusting into her with long strokes until she wrapped her legs around his waist tightening with her release.

Sesshoumaru again spilled his seed into her belly with an evil smirk on his lips. He placed his lips next to her ear. "Soon my love; soon your belly will swell with a child of our sin." He whispered as he removed himself from her, cleaning up and putting her clothes back on her. The last thing to go was the gag, and with one last kiss he left the room smiling to himself.

Eventually she will learn that half-sister or no, she belonged to him and would for the rest of her life. "Until tomorrow Kagome." He whispered to himself before he laid down on his bed and fell into a contented sleep.


End file.
